A plug-in connector part as set forth in the Technical Field is provided for establishing an electrical plug-in connection with another connector. The plug-in connector part is connected to one or more electrical connecting lines or cables. The connecting lines have to be securely connected to the connector housing of the plug-in connector part for reliable functioning when the plug-in connector part is not arranged stationary. It is customary to provide strain relief devices which prevent tensile forces acting on supply leads from being transmitted via the connecting lines to electrical plug contacts of the connector part or even interrupting electrical connections to the plug contacts.
For plug-in connector parts used under harsh environmental conditions, such as in the engine compartment of a motor vehicle, it is necessary to protect the electrical connection of the plug contacts from heavy vibration loads. This is difficult or achievable only with a relatively high level of effort for multipole electrical plug-in connector parts having a correspondingly large number of connecting lines.
German Utility Model DE 298 02 470 U1 describes a strain relief device. A clamp fixes a connecting line in a receiving slot. The clamp and the receiving slot together form a wedge pair. An inclined surface of the clamp is pushed beneath an edge of the receiving slot to form the wedge pair. In one refinement, teeth on the inclined surface cooperate with a detent mechanism at the edge of the receiving slot. The strain relief device allows fixing of multiple connecting lines. The connecting lines may have the same or different cross sections. A clamp and a receiving slot are provided for each individual connecting line. The clamp and the receiving slot individually interconnect into each other.
German Patent Application DE 10 2008 055 841 A1 describes a plug-in connector part having a housing part and a housing body. The housing body includes receiving chambers for electrical plug contact elements. Each contact element is connected to a respective electrical connecting line. The housing part is lockable to the housing body. In an end locking position, the housing part and housing body in cooperation enclose sections of the connecting lines in a form-fit manner.
Such a design is well suited for plug-in connector parts having a relatively small amount of connecting lines. The plug-in connector part described as an exemplary embodiment in DE 10 2008 055 841 A1 has two connecting lines. For a larger number of connecting lines, however, the design of such a plug-in connector part would be much more complicated and be relatively large in construction since each connecting line is individually enclosed by housing parts. In addition, the cross sections of the connecting lines cannot be freely chosen since they are to adapt to the shape of the housing parts.